Los Dark Mavericks
by Omegathunderairagile
Summary: Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de Eurasia, X lucha por el mundo, solo, tendra que enfrentar un fuerte Maverick, pero que sabe lo que esta haciendo y que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Sigma, ese es el comienzo. Historia Alterna a MMX6.


_Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última batalla contra Sigma, la tierra se reconstruía a un paso veloz, X tenía mucho trabajo debido a la ausencia de su compañero y amigo Zero, pero siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro... X había aprendido a usar el Z-Saber de su difunto amigo... son las 3 de la tarde y no se ha registrado ningúna acción maverick._

- Alia! Estás segura de que no ha pasado nada?- Preguntó un animoso X

- X, ya te he dicho que te avisaré cuando suceda algo...- Dijo Alia... extrañada por la actitud de X, quien, como todos sabían, era un pacifista- Oye, no debes esforzarte tanto, si bien volviste vivo de aquella gran batalla, no deberías pelear por un tiempo, pero ya lo haz hecho... me sigo preguntando como alguien pudo reconstruirte... siendo que hasta hoy es imposible o al menos muy difícil hacerlo...-

- Supongo que habrá sido suerte- Dijo X, sonriente... entonces se escuchó una alarma...- Qué pasa?-

- Es raro... "algo" está atacando los cuarteles... pero no logro identificar qué o quién es...- Dijo Alia, sorprendida- Se tratará de Sigma?-

- No lo creo... estoy seguro de que lo eliminamos- Dijo X- Además, no se "siente" como si fuera Sigma... como dijo Zero... **hay cosas que no pueden ser correctamente analizadas como información**...-

- Bueno X, espero que puedas vencer a sea lo que sea que esté atacándonos, ahora ve rápido, no puedes permitir que destruya todo!-

Dicho esto, X salió rápidamente... pero no vió nada... aunque...

- Tu eres el "legendario" X?- Se escuchó- No te ves tan imponente...-

- Quién eres? Muéstrate!-

- Si eso es lo que deseas...- Frente a X apareció un reploid, era un poco más alto que el, tenía la armadura blanca, con algunas rayas negras... un saber en cada mano, un casco de tigre que tenía los ojos rojos... su cara a penas se veía, pues un mechón de cabello cubría sus ojos...- Soy Omegathunderairagile... un **Dark Maverick**...-

- A qué te refieres exactamente con Dark Maverick? Acaso son una sub-división en caso de que Sigma muriese?- Dijo X

- Sigma?... Y el quién es?...-

- No...- Dijo X, sorprendido- No sabes quién es Sigma?-

- No importa... si quieres que te explique, fuí creado con el único propósito de servir a mi amo, soy el más "joven" de los cuatro... pero soy mucho más fuerte que tu!- Dijo Omegathunderairagile, encendiendo ambos Sabers.

- Para qué quieres pelear?-

- X... De verdad eres un pacifista? Que aburrido...- Dijo Omega- Esperaba una buena pelea... pero en fin... si no quieres pelear puedo acabarte sin sufrimiento...

- No voy a permitir que me mates... aún tengo mucho por hacer! En nombre de Zero!- Dijo X, un tanto enojado

- Zero... también querría pelear con el... pero dicen que murió... me hubiera gustado pelear contra ambos al mismo tiempo...- Dijo Omega- Habría sido muy entretenido!- Comenzó a reir...

- A ti qué te pasa? Peleas por diversión?-

- Y tu... no lo haces?-

X pensó por unos minutos en silencio... realmente peleaba por eso?...

- No... No peleo por gusto... peleo por un futuro mejor...-

- Realmente lo crees? He visto grabaciones de cuando peleas! Realmente lo disfrutas!-

- Qué?- Dijo X sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo

- No vale la pena, no lo quieres admitir... pero algún día lo harás, los reploids son máquinas de pelea... eso es lo que somos...-

- Te equivocas! Los reploids no lo son! Los reploids y humanos pueden vivir en paz!-

- Para que crees que se crearon los robots?-

X calló... lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue matar...

- Ves como tengo razón? X... tendrás que pelear! Quieras o no!-

Omega se lanzó hacia X, atacando con dos espadas al mismo tiempo, X, hábilmente, prendió el sable de Zero y detuvo ambos espadazos, pero Omega continuó atacando, con ambos al mismo tiempo, X sólo se defendía, en un momento el Maverick atacó con una sola manteniendo quieto el Sable de X y asi pudo enterrar sin problemas su otro sable en el pecho del reploid, obviamente, este intentó esquivarlo, lográndolo, pero aún recibiendo el ataque en el hombro, quedó bastante dañado, en ese momento, aprovechando la distracción y falta de defensa del ataque de Omega, X apunto directamene al pecho de su enemigo con su X-Buster, el cual disparó, el Buster se encontraba muy cerca del objetivo, por lo que provocó una fuerte explosión y alejó bastante a Omega, además de romper la armadura en su pecho...

- Increíble! Capitán X! Es digno de ser legendario! Pero ahora pelearé a un 20 de mi capacidad!-

- Qué!-

Omega apareció frente a X y con un hábil movimiento de los sables, pudo engañar a X para que bajara su defensa, atacó con ambos sables y dió una patada en el estómago del Reploid, para luego saltar y dar un doble espadazo en forma de X en la caeza de su contrincante... Este último pudo ser repelido por el buster de X, que usó para darse un impulso en el piso y alejarse, disparó en diagonal al piso para poder lograrlo...

- Vaya, no eres tan débil... esto comienza a ponerse interesante-

- Detente! Tu no eres un Maverick! Tampoco piensas como uno!-

- Calla!-

Omega dió un espadazo a la cara de X, pero este, agachándose, esquivó el golpe y pudo dar el suyo propio, un sablazo dió hacia arriba, desarmando a su oponente...

- Ríndete! No quiero hacerte daño!-

- Piensas que sólo se pelear con los sables?...- Dijo Omega... sonriente...- Estás muy equivocado...-

El maverick dió un golpe en el estómago de X y, aprovechando el momento, tomó la mano en que este tenía el Sable, y dobló el brazo de tal manera que malfuncionara, es decir, llegó a sacarle el brazo, no sólo quitándole el Sable, sino que también dañándolo mucho...

- Ahora ves la gran diferencia...?- Dijo Omega, intentando provocar a X...

- _Maldición..._- Pensó X...- _Debe haber una forma... tal vez..._-

El dañado Hunter saltó hacia atrás para alejarse... Omega lo vio directamente a los ojos, sonriente, pensaba que X no tendría oportunidad contra el... pero se equivocó... X cargó y disparó directamente a la cabeza del maverick, pero este sin problemas lo esquivó y llegó frente a X para atacarlo, pero para entonces, X ya había preparado otro disparo cargado, el cual, sin dudarlo, disparó en la cara a Omega, a no tener tiempo para esquivarlo, el disparo lo alejó bastante de su presa y además lo daño mucho, el casco se rompió, y dejó ver el largo cabello de Omega, este llegaba hasta su espalda y era de color castaño oscuro... el Maverick se mantuvo de pie...

- Im... presio... nante... X...- Dijo Omega, realmente sorprendido y además muy débil por el disparo- pe... ro... esto... aún... no... a...caba!-

- Detente! Estás muy débil como para pelear! No debes arriesgarte! No eres como los demás mavericks!-

- ...- Omega pensó unos segundos pero...- Tu tampoco estás en buenas condiciones para la pelea... así que este será el golpe final!-

Omega desapareció, el hunter no sabía que hacer, pues no quería matar al maverick... pero no tenía otra opción, sino, el sería el destruido, y no podría seguir protegiendo al mundo... Omega apareció sobre X, caía en picada, preparado para dar un certero golpe en la cabeza de su contrincante, pero el hunter fué rápido y saltó hacia atrás para esquivar, pero en el momento en que Omega calló, se impulsó con manos y piernas hacia X y dando dos fuertes golpes en su pecho, lo mandó al piso, además de alejarlo... el Maverick respiraba agitado...

- Esto acabó...- Dijo Omega... sonriendo... pero al perder la concentración, recibió un disparo directamente en la cabeza, esta vez, debido a que estaba sin casco, debió ser destruido, pero sólo quedó inconsciente, en el piso... X estaba de pie... con la armadura en su pecho destrozada... se acercó a su enemigo... y lo llevó dentro de la base de los hunters... todos quedaron sorprendidos de que X fuera tan compasivo como para dejar a un Maverick vivo, incluso que lo llevara a la enfermería a que lo reconstruyeran...

Pasó una semana, una semana en que no hubo ningún ataque maverick... X acababa de terminar su recuperación, pues, como todos saben, es muy difícil, sino imposible, reconstruir a X, es por eso que su sistema de autorecuperación tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo, mientras que Alia pudo contruir nuevas partes para reemplazar las perdidas en batalla, por su parte Omega había sido reconstruido el mismo día en que X lo venció... pero aún no despertaba... X tenía muchas dudas... pensaba a cada momento que podían ser esos Dark Mavericks... y por qué no sabían de Sigma? si se autodenominaban mavericks, debería ser porque Sigma los había construido... X sabía que una gran batalla se avecinaba... además... pensaba que si todos los Dark Mavericks eran como Omega, no podría matar a ninguno... pues ellos estaban conscientes de lo que hacían, contrario a todos los demás mavericks que X había enfrentado... esta sería la segunda vez que X enfrentaba Mavericks que si sabían lo que hacían... que defendían algo que para ellos era lo correcto... el hunter recordó los sucesos ocurridos con la repliforce... acaso Sigma trataba de jugar con su mente? Es más... como era posible que Sigma siguiese vivo? Después de tantas batallas... Zero tuvo que sacrificarse... y el estubo al borde de la destrucción... Sigma debía estar muerto... o acaso... todas las batallas fueron en vano? Entonces... para que peleaba X? pero obviamente... repetía en su mente una y otra vez... "por la paz, por un mundo en que humanos y reploids coexistan pacíficamente..."

- X... Odio tener que decírtelo, a penas acabas de recuperarte... pero están atacando la ciudad hace unas horas... envíamos varios hunters... pero fueron anhiquilados... eres nuestra única esperanza... de nuevo...- Dijo Alia, preocupada...

- Está bien, para eso soy un Hunter- Dijo X, sonriendo- Transportame!-

En el momento en que X abandonó la base... Omega despertó... estaba en una cama... se sentó y miró su cuerpo...

- _Está reconstruido...?_- Pensó- _Cómo es que estoy vivo...? Soy débil, perdí con X... debió haberme destruido... por qué me dejó vivo? Se supone que en este mundo... los fuertes viven... y los débiles mueren... eso es lo que mi señor dijo... acaso mintió...? La ideología pacífica de X está en lo correcto...? No... el debe estar equivocado... mi amo nunca me mentiría... X está equivocado... o no?..._-

Volvió a recostarse... y siguió dudando...

En la ciudad, X llegaba... sólo para ver un gran número de personas y reploids muertos... frente a el, había un reploid de espaldas, su casco era la cabeza de un Fénix... su armadura era roja y dorada, las hombreras eran puntiagudas... tenía un saber en su espalda, tal como lo llevaba Zero, el reploid se volteó, tenía unos ojos tristes...al ver a X, prendió el Sable, X supuso, debe ser el Maverick... pero parecía no querer pelear... que no le gustaba tener que matar...

- Quién eres?- Preguntó X

- Soy Chriosphoenix...- Respondió, mirando fíjamente a los ojos de su oponente- El líder de los Dark Mavericks...-

- Líder...?- X dudó...- Otro Dark Maverick...? Déjame adivinar... te ordenaron que me acabaras...-

- No...-

- Qué?-

- El amo me ordenó destruir esta ciudad para llamar la atención de los hunters... pero la verdad... no quiero pelear...-

- Entonces no lo hagas!-

- Me encantaría dejar de hacerlo, pero mientras el señor no me de libertad... no podré... pues lo que ordene mi creador, es lo que debo hacer... tu debes ser X, me equivoco?-

- Si, soy X... por qué lo preguntas?-

- Cuida de Omega, aún es muy pequeño... sólo fue creado hace 7 meses... no quiero que a mi hermano le pase algo, de acuerdo?- Chrios apagó el sable y lo envainó

- Está bien... pero dime... Quién los creó? Y para qué?-

- Mi creador es un científico llamado Fiudont... te puedo asegurar que no hay ningún registro de el... y para qué nos creo, la verdad no lo se... supongo que nos necesitaba... pero el... el ha cambiado...-

- Ha cambiado? Hace cuanto comenzó a cambiar?-

- Sólo dos semanas... comenzó a hablar de los Hunters y de venganza... también hablaba de un tal Sigma... dijo que si volvía, también quería que lo destruyeramos... la verdad no me interesa esto... pero... quién es Sigma?-

- Sigma... es el causante de toda esta destrucción, el más poderoso Maverick... el que vuelve mavericks a los reploids... además se le ha comenzado a llamar el inmortal... debido a que nunca muere, gracias a su virus, puede transportarse y buscar un nuevo "huésped"...-

- Por qué lo odiará nuestro señor? Y si lo odia... por qué nos denominó mavericks?- Chrios comenzó a alejarse- Fue un placer hablar con usted, X, espero volver a verlo, y que no tengamos que ser enemigos...

- Lo mismo digo, Chriosphoenix-

- No, llámame Chrios- Respondió, desapareciendo...-

- Ya no hay peligro Alia... transpórtame...- Dijo X, hablando por el comunicador...-

- Fiudont... que extraño... si busco información de el, no encuentro nada... pero estoy seguro de haber escuchado de el...- Dijo Alia, transportando a X a la base...

Luego, en la base de los Dark Mavericks...

- Chriosphoenix! Por qué no luchaste contra X?- Se escuchó

- Señor... lo lamento, pero mis órdenes eran llamar la atención de los hunters, en ningún momento luchar contra ellos...-

- Eres un idiota...-

- Señor, yo sólo seguí sus órdenes...-

- Está bien, retírate, ya te llamaré luego...-

Dicho estó, Chrios cruzó una puerta... para encontrarse con dos reploids... uno tenía una casco de Mono, la armadura era completamente blanca, sin ninguna peculiaridad, mientras que la otra, tenía un casco de serpiente, y la armadura era verde y se veía muy ligera...

- Chrios, por qué no luchaste contra X? Eres un tonto!- Dijo el reploid del casco de mono

- Senan, calma! Chrios hizo lo que creyó correcto!- Replicó la reploid a Senan- O no, hermano?-

- Tienes toda la razón Kera... yo pienso que lo correcto era eso- Respondió Chrios- Senan, que no te haz dado cuenta? El amo ha cambiado!-

- No...- Dijo Senan- Eso es mentira... el sólo tiene un nuevo objetivo...-

- Como quieras, Senan- Dijo Kera- Pero no puedes negar que algo raro pasa desde hace dos semanas...-

- Eso si es cierto... pero no se preocupen, todo pasará pronto...- Dijo Chrios, para luego pensar...- Eso espero...-

- Han visto el nuevo proyecto en el que trabaja nuestro señor?- Preguntó Senan, cambiando el tema y sonriendo-

- Si- Dijo Kera, también sonriendo- Está reconstruyendo un reploid... dijo que era uno caído en un incidente de una tal colonia espacial... "Eurasia"...-

- Huh? No tenía idea, el señor no me dijo nada de un nuevo proyecto- Dijo Chrios.

- Tal vez te quería sorprender...- Dijo Senan

- Y por qué me iba a sorprender?-

- Por qué está reconstruyendo a un Hunter- Dijo Kera-

- Su nombre es... Zero...- Dijo Senan-

**Continuará**


End file.
